


His Double Edged Sword

by pinkweirdsunsets



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Jealous Inuyasha, Post canon, a lil funny oneshot, moroha is not born yet, preagnant kagome, reminiscencing old memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkweirdsunsets/pseuds/pinkweirdsunsets
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome and the gang recall the days of past when they were busy chasing down the sacred jewel shards and naraku. As sake is passed, Inuyasha realizes how precious these people are to him, especially the little pup in his wife's belly.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	His Double Edged Sword

It was a warm sunset, leaping in through the light clouds that adorned the sky. Kagome sat cross-legged her eyes focused on her physics book. Sango, Shippo and Kirara were huddled in a corner deciding on what to make for supper that night. They had been rewarded a huge stack of rice and ration earlier that day for the exorcism of some fake demon made up by Miroku. 

Inuyasha leaned against a sole tree, his eyes trained on Kagome. Why did she even bother going to this sck-ool thing when all it did was frustrate her which in turn frustrated Inuyasha. He hated seeing his Kagome all worked up about a stupid spell book and that weak demon called exam, if she had to be worked up about something, it should be him, Inuyasha thought with a smirk. Honestly, though, if it was up to him, he wouldn’t waste a second in destroying that weird building that summoned Kagome for all these tests. 

Inuyasha’s thoughts were cut short when Miroku nudged him. “Inuyasha, you should see this. Kagome- sama’s spell books really go in details.” Miroku remarked rather suggestively.

Inuyasha snorted, “keh! As if I care about all those weird spell books,”

Miroku flipped a few more pages of the book that rested in his lap. He had sneakily taken it when he found it fallen a little distance away from Kagome’s sleeping bag. And now his eyes were stuck on the flimsy paper and the kanji written on them. 

“But Inuyasha, just take a look at this. I would have never expected that people in Kagome sama’s time went in so much detail describing the holy art of se-“

“What did you say, you perverted monk?” Inuyasha interrupted aggressively snatching the book from Miroku.

“Now, now Inuyasha. You must be careful while handling such holy spell books,” Miroku let out a nervous chuckle when he saw Inuyasha glaring at him.

Inuyasha took one glance at Kagome, relieved to see her completely engrossed in another one of her spell books. If this spell book was really about what well, eh, Miroku said, then it would definitely be better if Kagome doesn’t catch him reading it, not unless he wanted to be slammed to the ground. 

Inuyasha looked down back at the book in his hands, the kanji was a little different from what he was used to and he had never heard of some of the words written on the paper. After trying to read all those weird sounding words, Inuyasha was sure this was some ancient complicated spell book. He read a few lines and from what he could comprehend they were talking about various body parts that wenches had. As he read on, his face reddened due to the sheer bluntness and details in which everything was written. Miroku who was reading everything from above his shoulder, smirked, enjoying all these too much. 

Inuyasha was baffled to see illustrations along the writings, what the hell was this spell book and how did it know how people’s insides looked like. Even though all Inuyasha wanted do was burn this spell book and get rid of the horrifying memories it slowing weaving in his brain, he couldn’t help but read the whole thing and understand all what he could. 

Inuyasha had to admit that all this was rather informative, there were things written in the book he couldn’t even imagine of. He had no idea that he, well, had all that inside him. Neither did he know that all that had a name. When he came to the part that talked about sec-uual iint-ercoourse, his face burned up. He couldn’t believe this is what Kagome was reading and fussing about all this time. He had never taken her of that kind, in fact to her she was almost like a saint and to think that she spend her time reading all this to prepare against those demons….

Wait! What kind of demons were these tests exactly? And why did they require his Kagome to read all this? All Inuyasha could see was red now, as small pulses of anger flew though his veins. He couldn’t even bear the thought or the jealousy that coursed through him when he thought about his, yes HIS, Kagome preparing to fight against those demons with the help of all this intimate stuff which was meant to be shared between lovers. Inuyasha knew she used the help of these spell books to defeat those stupid exam demons. But never had he thought that she needed help from such….such spell books.

“Inuyasha look! That’s not Japanese, I wonder what those symbols are about,” Miroku pointed out to him, bringing him out of the jealous anger that was pulsating though him. He furrowed his brows as he read the word “translation” written and then a series of some weird symbols written below. He remembered Kagome had called it ee-honglish. Confusion trampled his brain as he read some more unknown words such as testoo-reeene and eeestroo-gene and then those weird ee-honglish symbols beside them.

“I wonder if these symbols are used to summon the true power of this spell book. I mean I wouldn’t be surprised to know that people in kagome sama’s world had spells for this too, after all everything was truly strange about her time. Men over there definitely didn’t have any problem finding a woman to bear their child. Oh Buddha, how convenient!” Miroku mused, his face sparkling innocently.

Inuyasha on the other hand couldn’t help as his jaw dropped in horror. “Oi Miroku! You mean these weird spell books can actually summon and execute whatever is written in them?” Inuyasha spluttered out. A spell book about mating, his pure as a saint Kagome reading about mating and performing mating spells? Inuyasha growled in anger, his claws fidgeting to rip the book.

“Exactly that, Inuyasha.” Miroku smiled in response. “I am pretty sure Kagome sama can use this spell book to summon a man whose child she’ll bear. After all everything is so convenient in her time Inuyasha, it isn’t a surprise if they spells for mating too.”

Inuyasha looked like he was going to tear apart miroku anytime now. There was no way his Kagome would resort to such spells. Yes, he knew her time had many strange things like that speaking box he saw in her living room, or that thing they called mii-croowave, but mating spells to summon a fucking man whose child his Kagome would bear?! No way! Absolutely no way. He wouldn’t ever allow it. Kagome was his wench. His wench. She rode on his back, stayed next to him during battles. It was he who was supposed to save her, only he was allowed to protect her, only he could get her angry, only his arms could carry her and if the circumstances were so stubborn, it was only his child she could bear. Only his.

Inuyasha had no idea he was growling so loud. Miroku had by now edged far far away from the hanyou; the monk had finally realized that maybe he had said a little too much. Getting Inuyasha angry wasn’t the nicest thing after all.

“Hey you guys! Has anyone seen my biology book?” Kagome wandered through the little camp they had made, her eyes flicking around. Thankfully, Inuyasha had already hidden the blue spell book under his loose red sleeve.

“Kagome, what is biooo-logy? Is it another of those spell books you carry?” Shippo asked innocently looking up from where he sat in Sango’s lap.

Kagome had long ago stopped explaining to her friends that those books weren’t any spell books, so she smiled with a nod, “Yes Shippo. I have a biology test this week. That’s why it is very important for me to find that book or else I will fail.” Kagome explained.

Inuyasha’s claws dug ferociously in fresh ground he was sitting on and his chest rumbled with a terrifying growl. Red peeped in through the whites in his eyes , flashing back and forth. She had a test? And she was going to use the mating spell? HIS Kagome was going to mate?

And before he could take a deep breath to calm him down, to think about and reflect on the situation, and convince himself not to do anything stupid like letting a ferocious growl rip through his chest and leaping right in front of Kagome and tear that goddamn stupid biology book that was going to steal her away, he did right that.

Staring at Kagome’s stunned face that was slowly turning red as she looked at the shattered pieces of her book; Inuyasha grabbed her wrist in a rough grip and screeched at her before she even had the chance to say ‘that’ word.

“Kagome, you wench if you think I am going to let you wander around and have kids with another man, you are so goddamn wrong. Do you really think we have the time to let you go and do these stupid spells and mate with someone else except me!”

He wasn’t thinking.

That was his only excuse.

Inuyasha wasn’t thinking when he said all that what he had said to Kagome, not that it was surprising. Inuyasha had always been the kill-first-ask-questions-never-kinda guy, but maybe this time, maybe this little time, as a flaming hot nuzzle of embarrassment rubbed his face, he regretted his sharp mouth for the first time.

He had fucking admitted to the whole world that, Kagome couldn’t mate with anyone except him. Crap fuck this shit; this was a thousand times worse than confessing his feelings. He froze, nervousness seeping into his veins, choking his ability to move or speak. He didn’t even want to know how red his face might have been.

Miroku wanted to laugh; he really wanted to but decided against it when an image of demon Inuyasha with red eyes of ungodly rage snapped in his mind. Sango was too shocked to even react and Shippo had already decided onto a set of comments he was going to use to tease Inuyasha. Kirara as usual was curled in a corner, licking her paw, not having a single fuck to give.

“Inuyasha, what gave you the idea that I was going to mate with some other man and have a child with him?” Kagome asked hesitantly, her red cheeks flushed a deep crimson, but it wasn’t anger this time.

Inuyasha fumbled upon his words leading to him spluttering a bunch of incomprehensible phrases. He suddenly didn’t know what to say. Our favourite hanyou grunted a string of curses and averted his gaze to the ground. “Weren’t you going to use that spell book to mate and have a pup? You said you had a biooo-logy test next week.” Even Inuyasha’s ears turned a cute pink as he grumbled the words out.

What Kagome did next was something Inuyasha could have never expected. The miko burst out laughing, literal tears forming in her eyes as she held her stomach. She kept on her laughter for a good few minutes before she could finally calm herself down and look at the man in front of her. Inuyasha’s features were furrowed in confusion and disbelief as he looked at his favorite miko with wide eyes. 

Kagome finally decided to pick up the shattered remains of her text book and proceeded to explain Inuyasha what exactly this spell book was about and clear all his confusions. As realization finally dawned on Inuyasha, his claws ached to dig into a certain monk’s skin, with eyes full of fury and a terrifying rage on his face, Inuyasha turned around to find Miroku.

However, the monk had already disappeared a long time back.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome laughed again as she finally completed retelling this little incident that had taken place when they were still looking for the shikon jewel shards. Inuyasha puffed in annoyance not wanting to recall that little embarrassing yet precious memory. He pressed his ear against Kagome’s belly, letting the steady heartbeat of his little pup calm him down. Kagome was about 6 months pregnant with his little pup now, and he already loved the little life inside his wife to death.

Miroku and Sango sat next to each other with Hisui plopped on Sango’s lap. The twins were busy playing with Shippo who was desperately trying to get out from their tight grip. Kirara again was curled in a corner, licking her paw, not having a single fuck to give. The Inugang was having a sweet time, enjoying each other’s company in Inuyasha and Kagome’s hut. They drank sake, gossiped and laughed together about the old days when they were busy chasing Naraku, and of course Kagome had to bring this little incident up, much to Inuyasha’s dismay.

“I still haven’t given you a good beating for your little prank you played that day, monk” Inuyasha growled, his eyes narrowing down at the bozou.

Despite everything that happened, and despite all the hardships they all suffered, it was all worth it. Miroku and Sango were married happily with three little precious lives to prove it. Shippo was the heart of the group. The little fox demon had never felt safer and more loved anywhere else than in this little village where he stayed with a demon slayer; a person supposed to exterminate all kinds of demons, a monk; a person supposed to be a stern man hating all kinds of demons, a priestess; a person supposed to purify all demons as soon as she spots them, and a half demon; a person supposed to be an abnormality, someone who was an outcast, someone you shouldn’t ever associate with.

Inuyasha and Kagome were happily married to each other. The days so peaceful that everything before the three year separation felt like a dream. And much to Inuyasha’s pleasure, it was him after all who Kagome mated with and was carrying a pup of. 

He wasn’t just a hanyou. He was Inuyasha. Inuyasha who protected the village, Inuyasha who provided for his family, who loved his friends with everything he had.  
He was a friend, a husband and very soon, a father too.

He looked down at Kagome’s rounded belly, his heart melting as he thought about the little life inside that belly. His little pup.  
“So Inuyasha, Kagome. Have you both decided on a name yet?” Sango asked.

Kagome smiled excitedly, her eyes shining with pure joy. “As a matter of fact, yes we have! Go ahead, Inuyasha, tell them.” Kagome urged, giving his ear a little tug.

Inuyasha’s ear flinched back shyly and he got up to sit next to Kagome, his back against the wall now. He had broken the news of their little pup’s gender to Kagome a few days back, when he had smelled it out for the first time. It was now time to tell the news to his friends too, along with the name chosen for his little girl, of course.

Inuyasha closed his eyes in some sort of peaceful bliss as he silently tried his little pup’s name on his lips. Opening them again, a genuine smile took its place on his mouth as he declared.

“Moroha, my little double edged sword.”


End file.
